Le Côté Obscur
by Roselyne
Summary: Une menace plâne sur les Terres du Milieu. Certains élus peuvent y faire face... Mais ils doivent faire attention à leurs émotions...


**_Disclaimer: _**_  
Toute ressemblance avec des films ou des fanfics existantes... serait purement volontaire de ma part :D  
(mouaaaaaa ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaa )_

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**LE CÔTÉ OBSCUR**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**  
**

Le ciel parut s'ouvrir pendant un bref instant au dessus de l'orée de la forêt de Fangorn, et une lumière vive s'échappa de la déchirure. Toutes les créatures qui étaient à proximités durent s'abriter ou fermer les yeux avec force. De ce fait, la seule chose qu'ils perçurent fut un_ 'thud !' _sonore d'un corps heurtant le sol.

La lumière se dissipa lentement, et tout sembla être revenu dans les normes…

Sauf que là où il n'y avait personne, se trouvait désormais le corps de quelqu'un, recroquevillé en position fœtale.

« Aaaaouch ! Mon pire atterrissage… ». La voix était indubitablement féminine, à la fois délicate et sensuelle. La créature se redressa avec une légère peine. C'était effectivement une femme. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond doré parfait, ni trop clair, ni trop roux, et ils ondulaient jusqu'à ses reins en une cascade pour laquelle des hommes auraient tué. Ce qui avait déjà été le cas, d'ailleurs. Ses grands yeux perpétuellement étonnés étaient d'un bleu ciel qui semblait capter et refléter la moindre parcelle de lumière. Son teint semblait de porcelaine, ses lèvres nacrées et voluptueuses, et un petit nez étroit et délicat trônait au centre d'un visage aux traits fins. Elle était vêtue d'un maillot de bain qui imitait des écailles de poisson et dotn la couleur oscillait entre le bleu et le vert. Une longue écharpe était attachée à son épaule droite et faisait le tour de son tronc en passant par la taille gauche. Une inscription « Miss Univers » s'y trouvait en bleu profond et pailleté.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, enregistrant petit à petit le paysage dans lequel elle se trouvait désormais.

« Mais ou je suis ? J'étais en train de concourir pour la reconduction de mon titre de Miss Univers, je devais faire une figure gymnastique de triple salto arrière. Je me suis entraînée depuis des mois alors que d'autres ont besoin de trois années au moins pour maîtriser cette technique. Oui, je sais que je suis douée pour la gymnastique, comme pour les sciences, l'art et l'histoire ». Remarque suivie d'un petit gloussement de rire, et d'une main passant dans les cheveux pour écarter une mèche rebelle. « Qu'on ne me dise surtout pas que je me suis mal réceptionnée, et que je suis tombée dans l'inconscience… et que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve… »

Des larmes cristallines commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux parfaits. « Non… non… Qu'on ne me dise pas que j'ai échoué… snif snif snif… »

Un mouvement au coin de son champ de vision attira son attention. « Oh, mais voilà des voyageurs. Ils pourront me renseigner… ». Elle leva un bras gracieux dans leur direction et les hélât d'une voix douce de pauvre victime dans le besoin.

Il y eu l'éclair argenté du reflet du ciel sur des lames. Le seul son qu'elle perçut fut un « iiiiyoouw iiiiyoouuwww » de quelque chose qui tranche l'air.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle demeura debout, immobile, perplexe. Puis son corps se sépara en deux parties distinctes. La partie gauche heurta le sol, tandis que la partie droite demeurait encore debout durant trois interminables secondes pendant lesquelles le sang bouillonna à grands jets, les intestins se déroulant au sol à toute allure. Puis cette moitié là s'écroula dans l'herbe à son tour.

Jamais l'expression de stupeur n'avait quitté l'œil droit.

Ni le gauche d'ailleurs.

**·..·**

Legolas respirait par à coups, serrant convulsivement ses dagues d'où le rouge carmin s'écoulait, et transpirant abondamment. Ses pupilles étaient rétrécies et ses lèvres presque retroussées pour révéler ses canines. Aragorn arriva d'un pas rapide près de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ca suffit, Legolas, c'est fini. »

Le contact parut calmer graduellement l'elfe, qui au bout d'un moment parvint à articuler : « C'est la huitième aujourd'hui, Aragorn ».

« Et le jour est encore jeune », fit la voix bourrine du nain derrière eux sur un air de je-ne-fais-que-constater. Gimli était occupé à se récurer les ongles nonchalamment sur la pointe de sa hache.

Aragorn posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Legolas et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Au début, l'elfe éluda son regard, mais Aragorn le secoua légèrement.

« Legolas ! Legolas, regarde moi ! »

Finalement l'elfe posa les yeux sur le ranger. Il avait encore un air enfiévré. Le ranger s'éclaircit la voix : « Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler. Tu ne dois pas laisser la rage, ou la colère, te gagner ».

« Mais comment ? Elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Pour chacune qu'on élimine, ce sont dix autres qui arrivent… »

Aragorn sourit à Legolas, du même sourire qu'on les vétérans face aux bleus, en pleine guerre. « Les éliminer, tu dois… Je ne dirai rien contre cela. Mais contrôler tes émotions tu dois également. Il ne faut pas que les sentiments négatifs envahissent ton esprit. Sinon, tu finiras du côté obscur des fanfics… »

Legolas lui jeta un regard en biais, chargé de doute. Derrière lui, le ciel s'ouvrait à nouveau.

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

**FIN**

**(¯·..·..· ----•(-•---------------------------------•-)•----..·..·´¯)**

_Heu... Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? oO;_


End file.
